


An Assortment of Kisses

by Nekkichi



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1787512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekkichi/pseuds/Nekkichi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just what it says on the tin. It's a compilation of innocent - and not so innocent - kisses shared between each Starish/Heavens/Quartet Night guy and Haruka. Each is 100 words long and chock full of enough sugar to rot your teeth out. Bon appétit!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. STARISH

**Kiss on the Shoulder**

Haruka wasn't very cute when she woke up. Standing in front of the bathroom mirror, she rubbed her eyes and stretched her arms. There were bags under her eyes and her hair was a wreck.

"Good morning," said someone behind her.

"Tokiya! You scared me…" gasped the redhead, clutching her breast.

Tokiya chuckled and leaned over to kiss her shoulders. He gazed into the mirror and tilted his head, deep in thought. After a few minutes, he straightened himself and concluded, "I should  _really_  brush my teeth before kissing you. I wouldn't want to kill you with my morning breath."

* * *

**Kiss on the Eyelids**

Otoya had a fascination with her eyes; they were the strangest color, and her eyelashes were always perfectly curled. As he lay in bed with his girlfriend, he moved his face closer to hers and started to count her eyelashes.

"Is something wrong, Otoya?" Haruka stirred within his embrace, startling him.

The idol held her tighter and swallowed his silly fear. "M-May I kiss you?"

Haruka smiled and shut her eyes. Otoya didn't kiss her lips; something gently caressed her eyelids and lashes instead.

Otoya grinned like an idiot when she opened her eyes again. "Y-You have the prettiest eyes!"

* * *

**Kiss in the Rain**

Ren pulled her out from under the archway and into the pouring rain. His heart thundered so loudly in his chest that he couldn't hear the storm raging above them.

Haruka frowned and weakly protested, "R-Ren, this is ridiculous! We could catch cold and – "

He cut her off by pressing his fingers against her lips and reassuring her, "I  _know_ it's crazy, but so is the thought of you becoming my girlfriend! I can't help myself. When you said yes, I just…"

"It's okay." Haruka touched his jaw.

Ren held her face and gently kissed her lips. "Thank you."

* * *

**Kiss on the Nose**

"I wish I could play as beautifully as you, Masato-kun." Haruka sighed as their fingers danced over the ivories. Her duet partner hummed in response, lost in the melody. "I wouldn't be half as good without your tutoring."

Masato stopped and looked at her. "You shouldn't doubt yourself, Haruka; you're very talented."

The redhead blushed and averted her eyes. She felt Masato's hand touch hers, and he turned her towards him. "M-Masato-kun…"

He placed a chaste kiss on the bridge of her nose. Their foreheads bumped together, and he whispered, "I wouldn't be  _half_  the man I am without you."

* * *

**Kiss on the Stomach**

Natsuki had some  _strange_ sleeping habits. He loved curling up in bed with his favorite redhead, arms wrapped around her waist and his face buried in either her stomach or between her breasts. After all he had an obsession with soft, warm things, and Haruka was just too cute to waste.

"G-Goodnight, Nacchan," stammered his muse in a small voice. She threaded her fingers through his hair and smiled despite their awkward positions.

Natsuki giggled into her skin and lifted his head to return her smile. His lips brushed against her navel and he held her tighter. "Sweet dreams, Haru-chan~"

* * *

**Kiss Behind the Ear**

"Huh? Do you wanna wear my hat?" Syo removed his fedora and placed it atop her head, eliciting a gasp. A storm of butterflies rushed into his stomach when he saw how adorable she looked. "Wow…"

Haruka cocked the fedora to one side like her boyfriend usually did, and then she leaned against with wall with her arms folded, posing for him. "H-How do I look? Cool?"

The blonde cracked a crooked smirk and pushed her against the wall, leaning on her front. His blue eyes twinkled with mischief as he kissed her behind the ear and whispered, " _Way cool."_

* * *

**Kiss in the Dark**

It was difficult to see in the darkness of Cecil's room. Haruka groped around until she ran into the bed. Swallowing hard, she climbed on the mattress and called out to him, "C-Cecil, where are you?"

"Here," he replied softly, touching her hand.

Haruka blindly guided herself to where he lay. Embarrassment enflamed her face as she curled up next to him, coiling her shaky arms around his torso. "I…"

Cecil's eyes shone in the darkness like a feline's. He shook his head and kissed her, soothing her with his voice, "It's all right. I'll take  _good_ care of you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These were taken from a list I found on Tumblr. I wrote a similar series for Diabolik Lovers, so I thought I'd give UtaPri a shot since the whole reverse harem theme is prominent in it as well. Heavens and Quartet Night are up next.


	2. HEAVENS

**Kiss on the Forehead**

Eiichi's eyes wandered across the room and narrowed with. His sharp voice cut into Haruka's thoughts, "You still think about them, don't you?"

"Eiichi-kun, I've told you a thousand times…" she grumbled without looking up from her music sheets, pen in hand. She gasped when he raised her head suddenly, "E-Eiichi! I'm  _trying_ to work!"

The brunette smirked. "All you have to do is answer my question."

"I love you and  _only_  you," Haruka said at length, blushing.

"You're so easy to tease." Eiichi chuckled and kissed her forehead. "But that's just one of many things I adore about you."

* * *

**Kiss Under the Mistletoe**

Nothing about the holidays interested Kira. Time was better spent on things like studying and rehearsing. His girlfriend was  _very_ enthusiastic about this time of year, and he ended up attending a Christmas party that evening.

"Over here!" Haruka called to him.

A tiny smiled ghosted over his lips. He made his way through the crowd and stood in front of her. "Yes?"

Haruka took his hands in hers and stood tiptoed to kiss him. "Merry Christmas!"

Kira's wide eyes darted above them and spotted a sprig of mistletoe. Shrugging, he surprised Haruka with another kiss. ""Tis the season, right?"

* * *

**Kiss on the Hand**

Ignoring his disgruntled fans, Nagi stepped out of the limousine with his girlfriend. He cast his innocent façade aside after Haruka graciously accepted his feelings. A weight lifted from him that day; Nagi  _finally_ felt free to be himself.

"Nagi…" Haruka murmured as they walked down the red carpet.

Her hand quivered in Nagi's, and a pang of guilt struck him. His glare silenced another hateful group, and then he turned his attention to Haruka. Their eyes met and he smiled at her, lifting her hand to his lips. He reassured her with a wink, "Just look at me, ne?"


	3. The Teachers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If age gaps bother you then this chapter probably isn't for you. Remember though, Haruka is seventeen at this point in the anime, and that's the legal age of consent in Japan.

**Drunken Kiss**

Ryuuya wasn't sure how it happened, but over the course of two hours he got a bit tipsy.  _His_ students won the UtaPri award, so why wouldn't he celebrate? He staggered around the hall congratulating them, but when he approached their composer, his drunkenness  _really_ took over.

"Um, Hyuuga-sensei?" Haruka peered into his glassy eyes.

Ryuuya tossed all protocol aside; there was a beautiful girl in front of him and his body seized control. He picked her up and kissed her full in the mouth. Gasps echoed around the room, but he shrugged them off. He rasped between breaths, "Congratulations."

* * *

**Kiss on the Foot**

Ringo knelt beside the bed and removed his girlfriend's shoes. He rubbed her left foot and smiled back at her. "Walking in heels is a lot tougher than you thought, ne?"

Haruka sighed. "It doesn't help that I'm graceless…"

"I thought you did  _wonderfully_ for your first time. All you need is some practice," Ringo reassured her, massaging her other foot. A slight moan reached his ears and piqued his interest. "Feeling better?"

Haruka blushed and nodded; she always forgot what a handsome man Ringo was beneath his makeup.

Ringo lifted her foot and kissed it. "Shall we dance, Cinderella?"


	4. QUARTET NIGHT

**Eskimo Kiss**

"Are you cold?" Reiji asked and scooted closer to Haruka on the bench. Smiling, he unwrapped half of his scarf and wound it around her neck instead. "Better?"

Haruka's cheeks and nose were pink. She wanted to blame it on the cold, but that wouldn't be entirely true. "Much better."

The idol wasn't convinced. He fully embraced his girlfriend and pulled her so close that their faces touched. "Wanna know how Eskimos keep warm?"

"Huh?" Haruka stammered as Reiji leaned in. Their noses rubbed together, and her face burned brighter. "R-Reiji…!"

Reiji chuckled. "I told you it'd warm you up!"

* * *

**Kiss on the Neck**

"Wow, these look real…" Haruka brushed her fingertips against Camus's fake fangs. She took a step back and admired his full costume. "You make a convincing vampire!"

The cellist flashed a charismatic smile down at her. "Be sure not to let your guard down, then."

Haruka tilted her head and asked, "Eh?"

"Vampires prey on humans," explained Camus, embracing her suddenly. He dipped lower and caressed her neck, nipping at her skin. "Mm, you smell  _delicious."_

Haruka squeaked as Camus's 'fangs' dug deeper. His hands closed around her back, and that was a sure sign that their tryst just began.

* * *

**French Kiss**

Haruka took another bite of the cake Reiji gave her and sighed. "Mm, it's so good!"

"May I have a taste?" asked Ai, sitting in front of her. Curiosity and mischief flickered in his bright eyes.

STARISH's composer took no notice of this and beamed back at him, offering him some cake. Heat rose into her face when Ai turned the utensil towards her instead, gently guiding it into her gaping mouth. He sealed the gap between them and  _thoroughly_ explored the taste of Reiji's cake with his tongue.

He pulled away briefly and smirked. "You're right; it  _is_ good."

* * *

**Kiss on the Cheek**

Ranmaru's masculinity suffered a detrimental blow when he walked out of the theater with Haruka clinging to his arm. She practically begged him to see the new  _Piyo-chan_ movie with her. (The fact that he enjoyed it didn't help any.)

"T-Thanks for coming with me. I shouldn't have asked you so suddenly," murmured his girlfriend.

The bassist clenched his teeth and felt his resolve crumble. He held her face in his hand and bent down to peck her cheek. His nervous smile made Haruka's heart flutter.

"Che. It's not like I could refuse when you made such a cute face…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That concludes my UtaPri Kissing meme. I hope everyone enjoyed it. (Stick around, too; I have a similar meme planned for Starry Sky.)


End file.
